


Time Biscuits

by DarkMasterKatt



Series: Ineffective Cooking Methods of the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterKatt/pseuds/DarkMasterKatt
Summary: The Doctor is too impatient and burns some biscuits. Yaz offers to help her try again.





	Time Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my little series where Yaz keeps coming across the Doctor unsuccessfully cooking stuff. 
> 
> Thanks to theodoreposeinbelts over on the blue hellsite who inspired this particular installment by suggesting "using a hot car to bake cookies" as an ineffective cooking method. The biscuit recipe mentioned is literally just something I googled. 
> 
> There is a little sprinkling of angst in this and I wasn't expecting it to be there so... have fun!
> 
> Once again, this isn't beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

It'd been a few weeks since the incident with the sandwich, most of which had actually been spent in Sheffield, much to Yaz's distaste. It wasn't that she minded seeing her family and working, but she missed the Doctor. Or, well, being out in the universe with the Doctor. Running hand in hand from, and occassionally into, danger. Saving planets, keeping history on course, just travelling. Yaz missed that.

The familiar wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS engines had Yaz jumping out of bed one morning. She'd double checked out her window and sure enough, there was that old blue box. Grinning from ear to ear, she rushed to get dressed. She'd just barely managed to get her shoes on and grab her keys as she stumbled out the front door of her family flat, ignoring all comments and questions from her family. 

Running out to the box, she was surpised when the door opened during her approach. Was the Doctor expecting her? Slipping in the door, she smiled at the familiar sight, pulling the door closed behind her. The soft glow of the console room revealed the Doctor, lying on her stomach, doing something in a hole near the center of the room.

"Doctor?" 

There was a sound of clattering metal as the Doctor jumped a bit. "Yaz! Brilliant! Just gimme a minute."

Yaz watched on as the blonde pulled herself up and our of the hole in the floor, blonde hair a tousled mess, face cover in grease. The sleeves of her white shirt were pushed up past her elbows and she held some sort of tool in her hand. The blonde tossed the device into a nearby toolbox and smiled at Yaz.

"Didn't know you were coming back today," Yaz pointed out. Normally she let them know when she'd be back.

"Neither did I, actually. Was just trying to bake biscuits, wasn't expecting her to land us anywhere." The Doctor motioned towards the hole in the floor and Yaz stared at her for a bit.

"Biscuits? In the floor?" 

"No! Well, yes, but it's not just the floor!"

"It's not?"

"Of course it's not! It's closest part to the heart of the TARDIS, exposure to the time winds cooks things super fast. Once cooked a turkey like that! Figure it worked then, why wouldn't it work now?" 

The TARDIS made a sound that could only be described as a groan and Yaz shook her head. "A turkey? Doctor, a tray of biscuits doesn't take all that long, why not use an oven? I know there is one."

"But why have to wait at all?" And with that, back into the floorboard the Doctor went.

The smell was the first thing Yaz noticed when the Doctor started swearing, or what Yaz assumed was swearing. The TARDIS wasn't translating but it definitely sounded like swearing. Then out came the Doctor, a tray of burnt biscuits getting set aside as she closed the hatch. The TARDIS made a sound that definitely sounded like laughing and Yaz had to bite her tongue to keep from chuckling.

"Oh laugh all you want, you two, it was a brilliant idea." The Doctor huffed as Yaz chuckled a bit. 

"Bit ill-conceived though," Yaz pointed out gently, the blonde's face falling. 

The Doctor kicked at the floor a bit, avoiding where the tray of smoldering biscuits sat and all around looking like a kicked puppy. "I used to be good at cookin' when I was a man. Well, sometimes... did alright." The TARDIS made a sound that Yaz couldn't quite place and the Doctor looked pointedly at the console. "Not true! You take that back!"

"Uh, I'll just leave you be. I'm sure my family's wonderin why I rushed out, didn't even eat breakfast." Yaz muttered as she walked backward towards the door, knowing she'd be all too inclined to stay and try to make the Doctor smile and probably bake something for her.

"Oh... okay! Uh, I'll see you later then?" And there was the voice she'd used both that night in the kitchen and that first day back in Sheffield, before Yaz had invited her to tea. Like she was disappointed but didn't want to admit it. Even if it was all but written all over her face.

"Maybe you can pop on by the flat around lunch? Everyone should be out, we could grab a bite and try those biscuits again? With an oven." Yaz was halfway out the door as she suggested it, smiling back over her shoulder as the Doctor perked up, bright smile once again crossing her face.

"Baking at Yaz's?! Brilliant! I'll be there!" 

And with the Doctor babbling away to the herself, or perhaps the TARDIS, Yaz headed back up the the flat.

Yaz had been interrogated about where she'd run off too for a solid hour before everyone else had somewhere to be. No matter what she'd said they'd all looked at her like she was lying, which, to be fair she was, but they didn't know that. There's no way they could have known, right? Not that it mattered, of course. It was just hard to explain why she always ran off with the Doctor and that didn't help her mum's theory that they were more than friends. 

Around noon, there was a knock on the door to the flat and Yaz lept to her feet to answer it, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she pulled the door open. Only to find her mother stood on the other side. 

"Uh, any reason you knocked?" Yaz asked as Najia slipped through the door.

"Forgot my keys and my lunch." 

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll grab your lunch and you can find your keys." Yaz double checked the hallway, praying that the Doctor didn't show up while her mother was still home.

Yaz grabbed the packed lunch from the fridge and set it on the counter, bouncing somewhat impatiently as she waited for Najia to find her keys. After a few moments she started to help her mother look, wanting the woman to leave before the Doctor showed. Not because she didn't want her mum knowing, it's not like anything weird was going on, she just didn't want her mum asking too many questions of the Doctor.

"You can borrow mine, they're by the door. I'll keep looking for yours," Yaz suggested, eyeing the time.

"What's gotten into you? It's as if you want me to hurry up and leave."

"I just want to make sure you've got time to eat your lunch and get back to work on time, is all." Najia looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. She grabbed the lunch and headed out the door. Leaving Yaz leaning against the counter, head in her hands.

The knock on the door had her jumping. "What now?" She grumbled as she pulled open the door, her face immediately softening at just who was beyond it.

"Expecting someone else?" The Doctor asked as Yaz stepped aside to let the Doctor in.

"No, no. Just- Did you see my mum on your way up?"

"No. Should I 'ave?" 

"Probably not. So, lunch? I was thinking takeaway."

"Can we get Chinese? I really like Chinese." The blonde flopped down on the couch, tilting her head at the television. "What's that?" 

"Yeah, sure, of course." Yaz grabbed the menu and made her way over to the couch, her eyes going wide, having forgotten what she'd been watching. "Uh, it's called the L Word." She could feel a warmth rising to the back of her neck and she seriously hoped the Doctor wouldn't ask questions.

But when did the Doctor ever leave a question unasked? "What's it about? Cause that looks very... what's the word? Hot?"

Yaz blanched. Oh how did she explain this? "Uh... it's about a bunch of women who love women and their lives and..." This felt worse than the first time her mum had caught her watching it.

"Oh? That's cool. Think River told me about it once... can we watch it while we eat?" 

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

They ordered their takeaway and settled in to wait, getting through the rest of the episode Yaz had been watching before it arrived. A few more episodes later they were still curled up on the couch, having finished lunch but continued watching. It was then the door to the flat opened, revealing Sonya.

"I didn't know your girlfriend was coming over." She remarked with a chuckle as she came up behind the couch, causing Yaz to rather forcibly separate from the Doctor.

"Sonya! What are you doing home? And she's not my girlfriend! We're just friends." She did her best to ignore the sad look that seemed to cross the Doctor's face.

"Just came by to get something. And sure you are." Sonya teased as she headed off to her room to get whatever it was she was looking for. 

Yaz grumbled and headed into the kitchen, starting to get the stuff for the biscuits ready, the Doctor still sitting on the couch, seemingly unsure what to do with herself with how Yaz reacted. She really was socially awkward in this self.

"Yaz?" The Doctor's voice was sheepish as she stood from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Too quick. Too harsh. Yaz sighed. "I'm just annoyed."

"With me?"

Yaz chuckled. "No, Doctor, not with you." And there was that smile again, the one Yaz loved. "Could never be annoyed with you."

"Dating~" Sonya sing-songed as she headed out the door, Yaz throwing a towel after her in frustration.

"Ugh! I don't get why they all think that. We're just friends. You came over to hang out and bake some biscuits. It's nothing." Yaz was ranting primarily to herself as the Doctor watched on, confusion and concern written all over her face.

"So, what kinda biscuits are we gonna make?!" The change in subject seemed to lighten Yaz's mood and the Doctor grinned from ear to ear, bouncing on her feet.

"Naan Khatai, their my nani's recipe." Yaz explained as she finished grabbing the needed supplies. The Doctor seemed to examine each thing as Yaz set it on the counter. 

The Doctor was none too thrilled that the dough had to chill for almost an hour before it could be baked, complaining loudly that Yaz said biscuits wouldn't take that long. Though Yaz had managed to distract the blonde by getting her to recant tales of her past life and in no time the biscuits were in the oven. 

With the timer set, Yaz sat at the table, picking at the sleeve of her shirt. While she knew better than to get the Doctor started on another tale of her past adventures, she didn't know what else to do. They only had fifteen minutes but she had a feeling they just might drag on.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor was staring at her expectantly, as if she could see right through Yaz.

"Oh, nothing. Just don't know how to pass the time, I guess."

"Well, I could tell you about the time River and I met Jim the Fish? Have I told you that one, yet?"

"Who is she?"

"Who? River?" 

Yaz nodded and then immediately regretted her decision at the way the Doctor's face fell. Remembrance and grief sparking in her eyes for just a moment, like when the Doctor had first mentioned her family. 

"Y'know what, forget I asked. Maybe some other time." She smiled at the Doctor, hoping the blonde would smile again. It took a moment, as if the Doctor was truly considering the words before she smiled, nodding a bit.

"'Course! How much longer do we have?" 

Yaz checked the timer. "Like ten minutes?"

"Oh. Hmm..." The Doctor's face scrunched up, the way it always did when she was thinking and Yaz just smiled as she watched on.

"Is someone baking?" Hakim's voice sounded off as he closed the door behind him. "Oh, Doctor, I didn't know you were coming over today." 

"Hiya, Yaz's dad. Yaz invited me this morning!"

"This morning? When-" the realization dawned on him and Yaz buried her head in her arms. "What are you two baking?"

Yaz was thankful for the change in subect. "Nani's recipe for Naan Khatai, thought the Doctor might like them. She's a little impatient though."

"I am not!"

"You literally whined about how long the dough had to chill for." Yaz pointed out as Hakim laughed.

"Like you're much better, Yaz. Remember when you used to try and trick her into thinking enough time had passed?" Hakim raised a quizzical eyebrow and Yaz huffed, crossing her arms with the attempts of a pout on her face. However, the way the Doctor was looking at her, had her laughing.

The next few minutes were spent in comfortable, partial silence, only marred by attempts by all three to stop laughing. Which would have been fine, except the Doctor had a very infectious laugh and everytime Yaz thought she'd stopped, the Doctor would giggle again and set her off. Hakim just couldn't get over how cute the two women looked together and the fact his daughter couldn't see it. 

When the timer went off, both women were up and in the kitchen, the Doctor bouncing excitedly as Yaz pulled the tray of perfectly golden biscuits out of the oven. The Doctor tried to reach for one and Yaz turned away quickly.

"You have to let them cool some, don't want to get burned." She chastised gently, ignoring the pout the older woman was giving her.

"Fine." The Doctor hopped up on the counter to wait, just as she had that night in the TARDIS kitchen, legs swinging gently as Yaz moved the biscuits to a cooling rack. 

"You really like sitting on counters, don't you?"

"My legs used to be longer."

"So, you feel short?"

"I'm not short!" 

"I didn't say you were. I was just asking if you felt short." 

"Oh, right. Yeah, I guess so." The Doctor shrugged. She'd never really thought about it before, maybe she did feel short. "Are they cool yet?"

"Not quite yet, give them like a minute more, okay?" Yaz knew they were still likely to be too warm, but she didn't think she could survive another pout crossing the Doctor's face today especially not with her dad there.

The Doctor waited for the minute to pass as patiently as a child, so with lots of squirming and bouncing. She then hopped off the counter and grabbed one of the biscuits, taking a big bite of it. After a few moments of recognizing the biscuit was still too hot to eat properly, she managed to swallow, moaning ever so slightly. Yaz's eyes widened and she hid her face, hoping no one would see. 

"They're so good, Yaz! Try it!" And before Yaz could respond, the biscuit half was in her mouth for her to take a bite, the Doctor looking on expectantly. If she noticed the blush on Yaz's cheeks, she didn't mention it. Hakim, however, was grinning knowingly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep the writer doing the thing, so definitely feed me those. Also criticism is welcome, let me know what you liked, what you didn't, I wanna hear it.


End file.
